Retractable awnings have typically utilized a roll bar connected to the awning sheet to wrap the awning sheet about when storing the awning. The roll bar may be positioned adjacent the supporting surface for the awning or may be of the type which extends away from the supporting surface and thereby serves as a lead bar along an outer edge of the awning.
A common system for attaching an edge of the awning sheet to the roll bar is by providing an elongated groove along the length of the roll bar with the groove having a slotted opening therealong so that the edge of the awning sheet can be inserted into the groove through the slot. The awning sheet is secured in the slot by extending a rod through a sleeve provided in the edge of the awning sheet and inserting the rod with the awning sheet into the groove of the roll bar. The rod has a larger diameter than the slotted opening in the groove so that the rod will secure the edge of the awning sheet in the roll bar. An example of such a system for connecting an awning sheet to a roll bar is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,874 of Albert E. Upton, Jr. which is of common ownership with the present application.
While this system for connecting the awning sheet to the roll bar has proved to provide a positive and reliable connection, it has been found that when inserting the awning sheet into the groove, the awning will typically snag and sometimes be damaged by the edges of the slot at the end of the roll bar where the awning sheet is being inserted into the slot.
Further, particularly in awnings of the type disclosed in the aforementioned patent of Albert E. Upton, Jr., the roll bars are provided with an end cap having studs thereon adapted to abut a bracket or other member on the supporting surface for the awning to prevent the roll bar from rotating when in a retracted storage position. It has been found that the studs must be positioned in a particular location to abut the bracket or other stop member with minimal rotation of the roll bar and without such proper positioning of the studs, there is undesirable play allowing bellowing of the awning sheet wrapped around the roll bar with air currents traversing the stored awning. Previously, the positioning of the studs on the end cap of the roll bar has been changed after the awning is mounted by removing the studs and remounting them by drilling holes and riveting at the desired locations. As will be appreciated, this not only leaves undesirable holes in the roll bars which are displeasing from an aesthetic standpoint, but also creates an additional undesirable task when properly mounting the awning.